


Mission John-fucks-Rodney

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I've been enjoying the sex we've had so far a lot. But I've been wondering about switching things up a bit and if maybe you could fuck </em>me<em> some time for a change, but I haven't had many things in my ass and certainly nothing that's even close to that." He waves at John's dick.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission John-fucks-Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompt "size".

The first time Rodney sees John's fully erect cock, he's distracted by the fact that he's having sex. With John. After far too many years in which they could have had sex, but didn't for reasons that were too depressing to contemplate while having sex. With John. Finally.

When they move on to blowjobs, Rodney only smirks when John jokingly suggests he might not be able to take him. "You're right," John concedes. "Your mouth gets a workout all day long and your jaw during breakfast, lunch, dinner and whenever else you eat." So Rodney is too smug when he starts sucking John in to really pay attention to how big he is.

John loves being fucked—really _loves_ it—so they do that at first and Rodney has no problem at all. Incidentally he loves fucking John as much as John loves being fucked. But John looks positively pleasure-drunk when Rodney fucks him, and Rodney's not the kind of guy to abstain from things that look like he would really, really like them.

John's never mentioned that he wants to fuck Rodney, though Rodney can't imagine that he'd _mind_ as long as Rodney keeps fucking him too. It's probably simply up to Rodney to bring it up, since he's less experienced and since John _is_ pretty large.

The thing is, when Rodney contemplates the whole being fucked by John thing, he realizes that they'll have to work their way up to Rodney's ass taking John's hard dick, so preparation on the little dildo he'd bought on a whim a while ago might be a good idea. He bought the thing shortly before getting together with Jennifer, but never really got the hang of how to best use it and then kind of forgot about it.

Now he takes it out and has a small crisis because with John's dick in his mind, the dildo suddenly looks _tiny_ in comparison. He actually goes to check the box if there weren't two in there because he could have sworn that the dildo was small-ish, but not miniature sized.

Rodney hasn't really compared the size of his own dick to that of John's. First of all, it's idiotic to waste even a second's thought on something as inconsequential as dick size—and it's not like his is abnormally small; he's been able to satisfy everyone he cared to, thank you very much—second of all, he _knows_ that John is larger than him, so there's no point. And John hasn't complained. Very much the contrary.

The next time they're in bed together, Rodney rolls on top of John and this time instead of concentrating on the feeling, he actually looks at where his dick is pressed against John's and, "Jesus."

John sighs happily and pushes his enormous cock up. Seriously, how has Rodney failed to notice its giant size. It's a monster.

"Is everything all right?" John asks, evidently catching up to the fact that they're not having sex (yet).

"You have a really huge dick," Rodney says, looking at the cock in question.

"And you only noticed this just now?" John asks.

"Well, yes," Rodney says. "I mean...of course, I noticed that you're well endowed. I have that thing in my mouth regularly. But I thought it was on the large end of average. And now I realize I must have had the porn cock size scale in my head, because in the real world, you have an absolutely enormous dick."

John only looks at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised in confusion. After a while he carefully asks, "Is this a problem?"

"No, of course not!" Rodney says. "Well, not in general. It's certainly not a problem for our, uhm, relationship." He carefully looks at John, but he's not running away screaming, so Rodney goes on. "And I've been enjoying the sex we've had so far a lot. But I've been wondering about switching things up a bit and if maybe you could fuck _me_ some time for a change, but I haven't had many things in my ass and certainly nothing that's even close to that." He waves at John's dick.

John looks down at his now slightly softened dick, then back at up at Rodney. "We don't have to do that if you're uncomfortable with it. I'm perfectly happy with what we've been doing."

"I'd like to _try_ it, but let's face it, it's not going to be easy. My butt will need some training to take your dick," Rodney says.

John's eyes light up. "We can take it slow. We can take as long as your butt needs," he says eagerly.

"And if we can't get it there..." Rodney says.

"That's okay," John says. "We can try. And if I'm really too big for you, you can still fuck me." He pulls Rodney down and into a deep kiss.

~~

Mission John-fucks-Rodney begins the next day. For once, Rodney is an enthusiastic participant in physical training. John is patient almost to a fault.

The first time he plays with Rodney's ass for ten minutes until he finally pushes a single finger inside. He works the finger into Rodney until he finds his prostate and then blows his dick and his mind. From fingers they move on to Rodney's small dildo.

After that they switch to John's selection—yes, he has a whole assortment for all occasions—of dildos. John has different sizes, though his smallest is larger than Rodney's small dildo. It turns out that John is a bit of a size queen. He won't even show Rodney the largest one that he has.

When they move on to an inflatable one, John tells Rodney to use it on him to show him how it works. Rodney fucks him with it, enlarging it every now and then until John comes all over the two of them. Rodney files that information away. He'll have to think about how and what to put into John's ass to make him come like that, but their current project is still John-fucks-Rodney, and he's impatient about finding out if this will be something that they can put into their sexual repertoire or if they'll have to make do with John fucking him with his fingers or a dildo—which is great, but there's something about the connection of being _inside_ another person that he wants to try at least.

They use the inflatable dildo to get Rodney's butt used to larger sizes, and eventually it's about as large as Rodney thinks he can take while still feeling comfortable about it. It's still great and he shoots like a rocket when John takes him over the edge, but he thinks that any more will start to lessen his enjoyment of the whole fucking your brains out experience they aspire to reach.

After he's caught his breath, he takes the dildo from John. "Hey, this is _larger_ than you, isn't it?" he asks.

"It's a bit smaller," John says, also panting.

Rodney places the dildo next to John's dick for comparison.

"I've come on you in case you didn't notice," John says.

Right, Rodney's chest is really full of come. "But don't you think we could try it now? Not now, obviously, since you already"—he makes a gesture with his hand—"but I don't think we need to inflate it any more."

"No, you're right. My dick will have more give than this. If you liked this, you'll be fine," John says. "And I wouldn't have fucked you today anyway. I want to really take my time the first time."

Rodney only raises an eyebrow at that.

~~

John has really meant it when he said he wants to take his time. This is an event. It's "John Fucking Rodney" in capital letters on a marquee. There are freaking candles around the room, and Rodney has no idea where John got the amount of lube on the nightstand from because he has a hard time believing the infirmary provides it.

"No porn music?" Rodney asks.

"I could put on music if you want," John says.

"I was joking," Rodney says.

"The offer stands. Anything you want," John says.

Rodney takes a closer look at him, now that he's gotten over the _candles_ , and John is positively vibrating. "Okay, let's get going."

They've been training so much that John's preparation isn't weird at all and only arousing. When John pushes in, Rodney is pleasantly surprised. He feels full, but it's just the right kind of full, the wow-John-is-fucking-me-with-his-enormous-dick kind of full.

It's all pleasure and heat and Rodney likes it even more than the inflatable dildo.

That's even before he really looks at John. His whole body is tense and sweaty, and every time he pushes into Rodney's ass his face contorts in pleasure. Rodney simply watches him for a while, the neck when John throws back his head, the play of his muscles as he moves. He's the most beautiful thing that Rodney's ever seen. And he's inside Rodney.

John fucks him for what feels like forever, taking Rodney slowly higher and higher. He hasn't even touched Rodney's dick yet.

"John," Rodney says, "I don't think I can hold on for much longer."

"I...okay," John says and begins to thrust faster, deeper, harder. If Rodney was getting close before, there's no turning back now. Every thrust of John's cock fills Rodney completely, turning him inside out. His dick is throbbing in need, still untouched.

John slams into him especially hard, and Rodney sees stars, his body convulsing as he comes harder than he can remember coming.

He's vaguely aware that John has stopped moving, but is still hard inside him. "Keep going," Rodney says. He's out for the count, but he doesn't want John to miss out. He deserves an orgasm for this mind-blowing fuck.

John keeps fucking him, going back to the steady rhythm that he used most of the time. Rodney's mind floats on a little mission-accomplished-fucked-by-John cloud of post-coital bliss. John's still fucking him when he slowly comes out of it and gets more aware again.

He has no idea how long it's been, but it must have been a while because he feels his dick showing signs of interest and at his age this doesn't happen during a normal single fuck.

"You all right up there?" Rodney asks, half-jokingly.

John snorts. "Never better," he says. He sounds strained, but happy.

Rodney starts jerking himself off. "But you plan on coming at some point?" he asks.

John looks down at Rodney and sees his hand moving up and down his hardening dick. "You can come again?" John asks.

"Make me," Rodney says.

John falters in his thrusts, then suddenly adjusts his stance and starts fucking Rodney like it's a race.

Rodney groans as his cock fills. "Yeah, come on," he spurs John on even more, wondering how far he can take him.

John drills into him in short, hard thrusts, battering Rodney's prostate until his cock is fully hard and leaking. Rodney removes his hands from his dick and puts them around John instead, knowing that John can fuck him into another orgasm.

"Come on, John," he says, moving his hands to John's ass. "Next time I'll have to find a way to fuck you with that dildo while you fuck me." He pushes one finger into John's ass, and John howls as he comes, gripping Rodney's dick in one hand, which is enough to take Rodney over the edge as well.

John pulls out, making them both hiss, then collapses next to Rodney. They just lie together for a long while until John can speak. "So?"

Rodney only grins.

John smirks, then his expression turns hopeful. "So you'll fuck me next time while I fuck you?"

Rodney nods, running his hand through John's sweaty hair. "Oh yeah," he says. "And I've been thinking about other things to put in your ass." He moves his hand down John's side to his ass.

John gives him a lustful look, then snuggles into Rodney. Rodney smiles fondly and pets his size queen with the enormous cock.


End file.
